Simplify the following expression: ${8k-5(-5k+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 8k {-5(}\gray{-5k+3}{)} $ $ 8k + {25k-15} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {8k + 25k} - 15$ $ {33k} - 15$ The simplified expression is $33k-15$